Speechless
by RoseTintsMyWorld97
Summary: Frank is taking Columbia out for the night, so the servants have the castle to themselves. And it's been months since they last had a little fun. . . .


One-shot of pure RiffGenta smut. This is an amusing first attempt at fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy it! The Rocky Horror Picture Show and its characters all belong to Richard O'Brien. I am not making any profit off of this.

Name: Speechless

Genre: Romance

Fandom: The Rocky Horror Picture Show

Rating: M (for, well. . . . smut. Fingering, eating out, fucking, and whipping.)

Summary: Frank is taking Columbia out for the night, so the servants have the castle to themselves. And it's been months since they last had a little fun. . . .

Pairings: RiffGenta, mentioned Frank/Columbia

* * *

 **Speechless**

"We're going out clubbing, so you'll have the night off."

Riff Raff had had to take a second to comprehend what Frank had said, because he rarely heard those words. Quite often, Frank didn't go out to parties - he instead brought the parties to the castle, night after night, keeping Riff Raff and Magenta on their feet and cleaning up after the messes. They rarely got to actually enjoy the parties themselves. Too much work to be done to keep the master happy.

"The night off?"

"Yes," Frank had been leaning in front of the bathroom mirror, perfecting his carefully smeared eyeshadow and keeping Riff Raff in the room to clean up whatever mess was left behind. "You can thank Columbia for that. Little toy is getting bored of the house. I wouldn't have agreed to go, if not for these strip clubs she keeps telling me about."

Riff Raff scarcely had any idea what a strip club was, but if it was interesting to Frank, it couldn't have been good. Still, he'd silently sent a thank you to Columbia for getting himself and Magenta a much needed break.

"Let your sister know, will you?" Frank had finished his eyes and was choosing a tube of lipstick. "So long as the two of you don't leave the castle, feel free to do whatever. Just clean up after yourselves."

 _Like you do so graciously?_ Riff Raff had thought sarcastically. He hadn't had any particular plans to leave the castle - Frank and Columbia would take the truck and the place was in the middle of nowhere. But still, he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a bit sick of not being allowed to go anywhere.

"Thank you, master. I appreciate this greatly, and I'm sure Magenta will as well."

"Mmm." Frank had picked a deep crimson red lipstick, and was gently applying it.

It was thanks to this decision on Frank's part that Riff Raff was now lounging in the zen room enjoying himself. Shoes off, nothing but a loose cotton shirt and sweatpants on, a single Earthling science book in his hands as he sat curled in a recliner. Since Frank wasn't there, Riff Raff had even been able to take his fake hunchback off. On the planet Transsexual, masters often made their servants wear fake hunchbacks as a way to show ownership and domination, or to signify that the servant had done something wrong. Since Riff Raff was forced to wear his everyday from morning until night, it meant that he was a servant that was endlessly screwing up. Or that Frank was an asshole. Or both.

He wouldn't have noticed Magenta walk in if not for the fact that he always noticed her. It was hard to miss someone so beautiful.

She wore her sheer wrap-around, showing off her curvy body and scarlet set of underwear. Her legs were bare of her usual stockings and shoes, and her wild red hair looked damp, sticking to the sides of her face and shoulders. She smelled as if she'd just gotten out of the shower; a strong, sweet smell of floral shampoo and vanilla body wash. Her face was clean of makeup, but that didn't have any effect on her beauty - those green eyes could still paralyze him, those lips pulled into a slight smirk that made his heart jump just a bit. It was the smirk she got when she wanted something. . . . and knew she was about to get it.

"What have you got there, Riff Raff?" She asked, though Riff Raff had a feeling she wasn't interested in science at the moment.

"An interesting work about Earthling biochemistry," he responded. He propped it up in front of his face and pretended to be highly focused on the book. No more looking at her, not for now. He wanted to toy with her a bit.

"Oh?" He could almost feel her coming closer to him.

"Yes."

"I read an interesting book myself this morning, though it's not nearly as intelligent and profound as biochemistry." She came closer still. The scent of her body was all he could breathe in now. It almost made him dizzy. . . . but he continued to act interested in the book.

"Oh really? Perhaps you could tell me about it later."

There was a pause, and she gave a snort of mild frustration. _Yes,_ he thought. _Nothing quite like making her beg for my attention._

"I'd rather tell you now." It was here that she pulled up a small paperback out of seemingly nowhere and leaned against the recliner. She was so close, and if he remembered correctly, it had been exactly seventy-three days since he'd last had her. . . . over two months. Frank had kept them both so busy and exhausted that their chances to sneak away had become nonexistent.

Still, he held out. "I'm very interested in what I'm reading -"

And then she flipped open the book to a marked page and leaned over him, pressing her chest against his shoulder and sliding her arm over his, making sure the open paperback was held right in front of his science book. When she moved her head slightly, he could feel her wet hair brush his collarbone.

"It's so terribly written I must share it with you. See this passage I highlighted? I'll read it for you."

With that she stood up fully again, plucked his book out of his hands and set it aside before sitting right on his lap. He realized that she had no plans to beg for him, but he wouldn't give up. Instead of wrapping his arms around her like he normally would, he placed them on the armrests and leaned forward slightly, his lips barely brushing her ear and the scent of her hair filling him. Now there was no doubt; that scent _was_ making him dizzy. But he held out. "I was reading that, you know."

There is was: the slight shiver in her spine. Maybe he really could get her to beg. She turned her face slightly toward him, but he leaned back so that his head was relaxing against the back of the recliner. He heard another frustrated noise come from her. But she turned back and read from the novel.

" _As he stroked her soft curves and ran his tongue along her pulse, he heard her moan with desire. There was a desperate need in his mind, the need to take her quickly before their master returned and caught his servants in the act. The demons in his mind told him that it was wrong, that this woman was his own flesh and blood, his sister. But they were pushed out of his mind as he felt her against him. One of her hands slid along his thigh_. . . ."

At this Magenta moved one hand downwards, squeezing Riff Raff's leg.

". . . . _while her other hand fumbled with the buttons on his chest._

"' _Magdalena, my love, my sister,' he moaned. 'We cannot. You are my sibling, we cannot risk our master finding out.' Even a he said this, he kept her close against him and tangled his fingers in her hair._

"' _I care not, Randolf,' Magdalena murmured into his chest. 'I want you. I want to feel you inside me, I want your hands all over my breasts, my legs, my backside_. . . .'"

Despite "backside" being perhaps the least sexy word one could use for that particular body part, Magenta seemed to make it sexy by shifting slightly in his lap, so that her ass was directly over his groin.

"' _My most beautiful sister,' Randolf whispered. 'I want you too, but_ -'

" _She silenced him with a kiss. And then he realized there would be no buts about it. She would get what she wanted_."

At this Magenta closed the book and leaned back against him. "Quite cheesy, wasn't it? And look at the name: _Forbidden By Blood._ Sounded like it would be a nice horror novel, but instead I find it's about - _ahh._ "

Riff Raff had silenced her by pressing a bite into her neck. Too soft to draw blood, but hard enough that it would bruise.

"Not quite as interesting as science," he whispered into her ear. "But I liked it well enough. Very. . . ." he nipped at her again. ". . . .arousing."

She ran her hand up and down on his leg. Her face turned toward him, and he didn't pull away, letting her place a soft kiss on his cheek. "I can think of something more arousing."

"I'm sure you can." With that he gently pushed her off of himself and got up out of the recliner. He scooped up his science book and moved to the door of the zen room. "Well, if that's all, I'm going to go somewhere quiet."

"Oh, but it gets better." Magenta moved quickly until she was leaning against the door, right in his way. _Not going down without a fight, I see,_ Riff Raff thought.

"I want to show you this next passage. Probably my favorite." She cleared her throat and stood with her back against the door.

" _Magdalena hastily unbuttoned her brother's shirt, before tearing it off of him and running her hand along the smooth, chiseled surface of his front. With her other hand, she gripped his belt and pulled him closer to her, kissing his chest and moaning slightly as she felt him slide his fingers over her back_."

One of Magenta's hands dropped from the book and landed on the waistband to Riff Raff's sweatpants, tugging them so that he had to move a few steps closer to her. She then released his pants and slipped her hand under his shirt, feeling his bare stomach and sides, all the while never letting her gaze stray from the book.

" _Randolf let himself go, slipping his knee between her legs. He could feel her lower stomach grinding against his hard manhood, and he grunted in desire. Soon, he had torn all her clothes off and they were tangled together, not quite intimate yet, but on the edge, so close, he was ready to penetrate her_. . . ."

Riff Raff was feeling so light-headed from her scent and touch that he almost didn't notice when her hand strayed downward, under his sweats and over his underwear. She rubbed gently, but the pressure on his groin was enough to make him temporarily forget about making Magenta beg for it. He leaned forward until both of his arms were on the wall on either side of her, his face inches away. His breathing was ragged, as Magenta hadn't stopped her teasing. She looked up at him after a moment, her green eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Magdalena is quite aroused. Want to know what she just told her brother to do to her?"

"I'd love to know," Riff Raff said. Magenta took her hand away from the bulge in his pants and instead wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him against her. She dropped the novel to the floor carelessly and snaked her other arm around him before kissing him briefly and chastely on the lips.

"Well," Magenta said quietly. "She didn't use this exact wording. But. . . ." She stared him right in the eye and suddenly her grip felt like a vice. "She basically just told him she wanted him to fuck her until she was speechless."

"Did she now?"

"Oh yes. And guess what?" She kissed him again, harder this time, and much less innocently. When she pulled away, she continued. "I want to have the same thing done to me."

He couldn't take it anymore. His arms were suddenly around her, one hand in her hair, and their lips were crushed together. His tongue invaded her mouth, lashing at hers, and when he pulled it back he felt her teeth gently trap his lip. She growled, gripping the waistband of his pants and pulling them down, exposing his bare erection. He pulled away from her kiss only to untie her wrap-around, and when that was done, to unhook her red bra.

"How long has it been, exactly?" Magenta said breathlessly as her breasts were freed. "I lost count around fifty days."

"Seventy-three days," Riff Raff said, moving to pull off his shirt.

"Damn. Good thing I got Columbia to convince Frank to go out."

Riff Raff grinned a bit, finally naked. "Did you?"

"Yes. She was so surprised to find out how long it had been that she promised me she'd get us a free night." Magenta pulled her panties down and stepped out of them. She was now just as naked as he was, and she reached forward to run a hand through what little blonde hair he had left. "I couldn't stand the thought of going much longer without having you."

"That makes two of us. Do you know how boring just using my hand got after the first few weeks?"

"My hand didn't fare much better."

"You had Columbia."

"When it comes to sex with women, Columbia is about as clueless as a thirteen-year-old boy." She kissed him again, on his lips and on his cheeks. "Besides, she's not you."

"Oh?" Riff Raff bit into her neck again, drawing out a squeak from her. He ran his tongue along the small bruise before sucking on it a bit.

"Mmm hmm," was all Magenta could manage, and she placed her hands on his hips and brought him closer so that his dick was being rubbed between them. He let out a sharp breath.

"What makes me so special?" He whispered into her hair, before inhaling her intoxicating scent once more.

"For one thing, I love you," Magenta responded, squeezing his hips. "Only you. For another thing, you're better with your hands than any other person I've ever been with."

"They don't call me the handyman for nothing."

"That was a terrible joke."

"You're smiling at it."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am _not_. . . ."

He laughed a bit; the "am not/are too" argument was one that had been around since they were children. He moved his mouth down to her collarbone, nibbling the flesh there as well. She tilted her head back and made a soft sound of pleasure. He continued to tease her with his lips, going gradually farther down her chest, reaching the very tops of her breasts. . . .

She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled his head down a bit. "You're taking too long," she growled out. "Stop teasing me."

Riff Raff ran a hand along her side, this time just reaching right under her left breast before stopping. "You'll have to say please."

"Why should I say please?"

"Genta, I taught you your manners myself. I know you know how to say please."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You should say please because it's polite."

"We're about to fuck each other. Now is not the time to be polite."

"There is no wrong time for politeness."

She growled again. " _Please_."

He smiled a bit before running his parted lips down her breast, caressing the other one with his fingertips. A light moan escaped her throat, and it got louder when Riff Raff closed his lips around her nipple, sucking gently before running his tongue over it. She gasped when his teeth pinched her, before he sucked again, this time much harder. His fingers were twisting and pulling her other nipple, pinching it hard once before he switched over, giving her other breast the same treatment with his mouth. She was bent back, her body arched, the top of her head just brushing the door, and Riff Raff had one arm locked around her waist as he continued to attack her chest.

When her nipples were satisfactorily bruised, he moved back up and captured her mouth in another kiss. This one was harsher, more like an assault than a loving show of affection, but she drank it up.

He entwined one hand with hers and pushed her arm against the door, his other hand on her thigh, caressing her with his nails. He slid his fingers between her legs, and she moaned and spread herself farther apart. He inched his hand agonizingly close to her cunt, but would pull away again the moment he brushed the tips of the hair there. After the third time he did this, Magenta bit him harshly on the neck. He grunted a bit and she moved her mouth up to his ear.

"Teasing me again, Riff?"

"What did we agree about being polite?"

"We didn't agree on anything."

"Well, you still need to say please."

"Why?"

"I already told you why."

"No, you gave me some bullshit." Now she bit his ear, and used her free hand to squeeze his nipple. He gripped her other hand tighter, and held it more firmly against the door. "Why do you really want me to say please?"

He smiled a bit more and pinched her thigh, making her yelp. "Because I like to hear you beg."

"Well, I'm not going to beg."

"I can make you."

"Cannot."

"Can too. I'll prove it to you."

With that he pressed his fingers against her wet cunt lips, making her breathe in harshly. He stroked the outside, tugging at the hair just a bit before sliding his fingertips between the slit. Magenta made a soft noise in the back of her throat and spread her legs farther, allowing him more access. He dipped into her with two digits, scissoring them and thrusting them, earning several more pleased sounds. He moved them away from her entrance, now circling her clit, and he felt her breathing quicken.

With a mischievous smirk, he pinched it, before moving on to directly rubbing it, back and forth, the motion that would get her off soon. Sure enough, Magenta was murmuring his name, rocking her hips back and forth to match his hand, holding onto him with her free arm. Not long now. . . . she was rocking her hips faster, whispering at him to push harder on her clit, and he did. . . . and when she moaned out " _Almost_ ," he stopped.

It took her a second to realize that he'd pulled his hand away from her cunt. Her eyes had been closed, her mouth open, and now it was the other way around. Her nostrils were flared, and it took her a few seconds to stop rocking her hips and realize she was now humping air. She blinked, and frustration filled her face.

"What the hell, Riff Raff?" She said, her voice rough.

"I'm not going to let you come." He said, his smirk turning downright evil. "Not until you say please."

"Fuck, _really_?"

"Yes. Really." And with that he pulled away from her completely, walking to where his science book was. He did his best to ignore his own arousal, the sweat that was forming on top of his head and on his back, they way the wetness on his hand looked so inviting. He plucked up the book and flipped to a random page, pretending to be interested in reading again when he was really keeping a sharp ear out for her.

She stood there looking terribly disgruntled, before spewing out several curses at him. He only responded with "You said I couldn't make you beg. I'm going to prove that I can."

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch, fucking edging me. . . ." Magenta stalked to the only other chair in the zen room, a small wooden one. Mumbling to herself about what a dick Riff Raff was, she pushed her own hand between her legs and started to rub, trying to get herself off.

Riff Raff couldn't have that. He tossed his book on the recliner and was in front of her in a flash, grabbing both her wrists and pinning them to the armrests of the chair. She hissed at him, struggling to move her arms out from under his grip. But he was strong.

"Fuck, Riff Raff, let me fucking come, I want to _come_!"

"Why Magenta, is that a beg?"

She paused and looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "No."

"Then you don't get to come."

"Goddammit, I haven't been able to get off in forever, Riff Raff -"

"That's _your_ problem, isn't it?"

She struggled a bit more, but he only smirked.

"I guess the question is," he said quietly leaning over so that his mouth was centimeters from hers, "how badly do you need to come?"

He wanted to capture how she looked right then forever. Eyes wide, nose flared, teeth bared. Small drips of sweat sliding down her forehead. Her hair was still damp, still sticking to her cheeks and neck. Everything was flustered.

So sexy. So beautiful.

Then a slight look of defeat came to her face and she muttered, "Badly."

"Say it, my love."

Silence. And then, "I want you to let me come."

"Is that how you ask?"

She looked ready to bite him again, but instead said "Please, will you let me come?"

"Maybe," Riff Raff said. When she looked ready to protest he leaned forward and kissed her hard, his tongue flicking her lips, his nails digging their way into her wrists. He pulled away once to let her gasp for air before going back in, kissing her again and again until her face was so pink it looked like a sunset, clashing violently with her fiery hair. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning back in for another kiss, but he kept his mouth just out of reach, whispering to her, "How should I make you come?"

Magenta took a few deep breaths, keeping her eyes shut, before whispering, "Eat me out."

Riff Raff grinned and gave her one more kiss before saying, "Whatever you wish, my most beautiful sister."

He knelt down in front of her, letting go of her wrists to massage her legs, keeping eye contact with her as he spread her thighs. She raised one hand to fondle her breast, circling her nipple, and reached out to run the other one through his hair. He leaned down and kissed the inside of her thigh, going from her knee all the way to the crease where leg met groin, before going back and doing the same with the other leg. He gently kissed her outer lips, which was met with a groan of longing. He flicked his tongue out over them, took them into his mouth and sucked. He could feel her watching him, feel her pulse racing right through her legs.

Slowly, Riff Raff slid the tip of his tongue across the inside of her cunt, earning himself a lustful moan from Magenta. He pressed his lips harder against her and kissed it the same way he would her mouth. He sucked, licked, thrust his fingers in and out, and soon he lost track of how long he'd been going down on her, all he knew was that she tasted amazing and the sounds of her pleasure were better than any music from Earth or Transsexual.

Soon though, she was gripping his hair with both hands and guiding his mouth directly onto her clit, and he knew she was ready to come. He rubbed her thighs and ran his tongue along the tiny bundle of nerves before sucking on it harshly. She cried out a bit, and then whimpered, "Riff Raff, just lick it, lick it as hard as you can. . . ."

So he did. He put as much pressure on her clit as he could manage, going swiftly with his tongue, and her breathing was getting faster, her grip on his hair getting almost painful, and then she screamed his name and her body convulsed and he knew he had sent her over the edge. She went slightly limp, but he didn't stop. He kept licking her at the same speed and pressure, and within a minute he'd gotten her to come again, squeezing his head between her thighs as she let out another scream.

When she was finished he raised his head up to see her, soft against the chair and breathing heavily. There was sweat pooling between her breasts and a small wet spot on the chair, just under her cunt. Her entire body was pink, but her face and neck were the pinkest, practically glowing in the dim light of the room. Her eyes fluttered, her lips parted, her breasts heaving up and down. He couldn't help himself; he leaned over and kissed that beautiful neck, trailed kisses along her jaw, and finally met her lips.

"You know," she whispered quietly when he let her mouth go. "You didn't quite meet all my demands."

"Didn't I?" Riff Raff said, surprised. He'd gotten her to come twice, hadn't he?

"No." She stood up from her chair and walked over to a desk, leaning against it so that her ass was sticking out and turning to look at him from over her shoulder. "I did come two times, and you did an excellent job of eating me out. But that's not all that I wanted." Her eyes traveled down to his dick, still hard and still unsatisfied. "I said I wanted you to fuck me until I was speechless. I'm still speaking."

He blinked and then realized the interesting challenge she was presenting. To manage to get her to not be able to speak. . . . Magenta was not a woman of many words, but he knew from childhood that it was hard to get her to shut up when she got going. He let a grin come to his face.

"Indeed you are, my darling," he said. He advanced toward her, running his hands over her back, her shoulders, before finally smacking her ass hard enough to make her jump. "We'll fix that."

Riff Raff positioned himself behind her and began to deeply massage her, loosening up the muscles that were still tight from all her daily work. He spread her cheeks, found the wetness of her cunt, and couldn't help but start panting a bit. He wanted her so badly. . . .

He gripped his erection with his hand and pushed it into her.

Immediately the pleasure came. It was hot, it was wet, and it had him by the dick. He felt her breathe in deeply, felt her pulse beating around him, and felt the sweat that was sliding under his hands on her hips. He began to thrust, and each movement of his body brought deep sounds from Magenta, sounds of pleasure and lust. As she leaned against the desk, he held her hips, moved his hands to her stomach, her cunt, her breasts, he just had to _feel_ her in every way he could. She gripped the edge of the desk, moaning his name before muttering, "My legs burn, I can't stand for much longer. . . ."

So they moved to the floor. She got on her hands and knees and he hovered over her from behind, re-entering her body and beginning to thrust again, feeling the hot waves of pleasure crash over him. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, splashing onto her back. He moved a hand from her side to her hair, pulling on the red curls until she yelped his name. She gasped in air when he pulled out, and exhaled sharply when he thrust back in, her voice making pleasured little moans and mewls. He couldn't see her face, but he wished her could, because the thought of her eyes shut, her mouth panting, the sweat running down her cheeks, the thought was too much, he was going to come any second now. . . .

He pulled completely out and didn't go back in. He could almost feel his dick protesting, a bit of pre-cum running out the tip. Magenta turned her head toward him, her breathing harsh and her face still red.

"Why did you stop?"

"I got an idea."

"An idea?"

"To make sure that you come out of this being temporarily unable to speak."

A smirk crossed those swollen pink lips. "I'm ready to hear it."

"You won't hear it, but you sure will feel it." He said, standing up shakily before going to the door of the zen room. "Wait here."

He probably looked quite funny, sprinting to his room naked with a huge erection. When he got there he rummaged through his drawers quickly, pulling stuff out and throwing it all across the room in his search for what he was wanting. . . . until he found it. A whip. Small, and not nearly as damaging as the one Frank liked to use on him, but it was enough to sting. . . . and Magenta did enjoy a bit of pain, every now and then.

He ran back to the zen room to find Magenta now laying on her stomach, eyes closed, a small smile playing on her mouth. When she heard him enter she looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw the whip.

So did her smile.

"That," she said, immediately understanding his intentions, "is a very sexy idea."

"I thought you'd like it," he said, moving behind her as she got on her knees and leaned forward so that her back was fully exposed to him. "Don't worry, I won't hold anything out on you."

"I'm not expecting you to."

With that he lashed out the whip at her, landing with a harsh snap on her shoulder blades.

She cried out in pain, but he didn't stop. The whip came down again, this time on her shoulder, then on the back of her neck, then her lower back. . . . the lashings continued, and the only time she moved was to shift her ass more obviously into the air, so that he could give it a good beating as well. He never spoke, only breathed loudly, feeling himself getting even more aroused at seeing her clear white skin bloom red with welts.

He told her once to turn around and lean back on her hands so that her front was exposed, and then he whipped her even harder. She continued to let out sounds of pain, but she never once told him to stop, and when she spread her legs, he could see her getting wetter and wetter. Soon her breasts, her stomach, her arms, her legs, everything was covered in large red marks, and Magenta herself was panting, moving her hand toward her cunt, her head tilted back to look him in the eyes.

"Riff Raff. . . ." She moaned, sliding her fingers along her clit. "I need you now."

He tossed the whip aside quickly, knelt down, and touched her, making sure to get her right on the welts. She cringed and hissed in pain, but arched herself toward him anyway. He inspected her body with his hands and tongue, pushing all the stinging sections of flesh, lapping up the occasional beads of blood here and there. He bit her a few times, on her inner thighs and her wrists and her ankles, leaving harsh blue bruises. Over and over, she moaned his name. She continued to rub herself, whispering orders of where to touch, how much she wanted it to sting, how hard to bite. . . .

He was fairly sure she made herself come at some point. When he pulled her to her feet and sat her down on the desk, there was a small wet spot on the carpet. He didn't care enough to think about washing it out. Fuck Frank's orders to clean up after themselves.

Without hesitating, Riff Raff slid inside Magenta's body once again, and this time when he touched her everywhere, he meant to hurt her. She was groaning from a mix of pleasure and pain as he thrust in and out of her. Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, her hands went to grip his hair. He ran his tongue across the harsh beating of her pulse on her neck, pushing his fingers against the swollen red skin where he'd whipped her. He couldn't tell whether she'd come or not; all he knew was that soon she went from groaning loudly to making soft whimpering sounds.

When he finally came, he buried his face into her hair and said her name.

* * *

The TV was playing some late night game show as Magenta sat curled in a silk blanket on her bed. Riff Raff sat behind her, running his fingers gently over her leg as she leaned against him. They'd cleaned her welts and were now enjoying some post-fuck cuddling. Magenta had gotten her wish earlier; when Riff Raff was finally finished, she'd been too breathless and too caught in the afterglow to speak for several minutes. _Four times_ , she thought. _I came four times. Not as much as I can usually do, but not bad, for someone who's gone a while without sex_.

The number wasn't that important, though. What was important was that he was still able to render her speechless, and she doubted he would lose this skill any time soon.

She turned her head away from the TV and caught him in a kiss, squeezing his hand on her leg. "You know," she told him when she pulled away, "I could go for some food. But I don't feel like cooking."

"Hmmm," Riff Raff said. "And I'm a rather lethal chef. This does present quite a dilemma."

"I've an idea of what we should do," Magenta got up and walked to her closet, pulling out her most normal-looking black dress and some fishnets. "We should go to that one restaurant, the one where that Eddie kid works, what's the name. . . ?"

"Alberto's Pizza," Riff Raff said, sitting with his legs hanging off the edge of her bed. "But the master told us not to go out for the night, remember?"

Magenta snorted as she hooked on a bra. "Frank's not here. And I don't see why he should have to know about it, anyway. Besides, Frank left the old motorcycle out back for us to ride into town with, and the restaurant is open twenty-four seven. I want food."

"They do deliver, you know. . . ."

"Yes, but I want to go out. Out of this castle." She slid on her panties and then pulled the dress over her head. "I'll beg you, if I have to."

"Oh, so _now_ you want to beg?" Riff Raff teased, standing up and stretching a bit. Magenta smirked as she grabbed a brush and ran it through her now dry curls.

"Food is something entirely different than sex. Do you want to go, or not?"

"Well, I'm certainly not letting you go alone," he went to turn the TV off. "That Eddie kid doesn't know how to keep his eyes on your face."

"You're such a jealous little prick."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am _not_."

"Are _too_."

"Am -" she cut him off with a kiss. He raised his hands to hold her face, stroking her cheek before she released his lips.

"Are too. But I love you anyway, Riff Raff."

"I love you too, Magenta."


End file.
